<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Glass by venusrosy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106863">Heart of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy'>venusrosy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Friendship, Past Abuse, minor johnny/ponyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Rosie Valentino has moved from Iowa to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the aftermath of her brother's death, and meets Johnny and Ponyboy after saving them from some Socs. They introduce her to the rest of the gang, and a certain law-breaking, dark haired boy catches her attention...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dallas Winston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rosie is played by Sydney Sweeney!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tulsa was way different from Des Moines, and I hated it with every bone in my body.</p><p>I hated we had to move, I hated leaving all my friends, and most of all, I hated the reason we had to uproot our lives and move. Why out of all places did we have to go here? I'd been here for two weeks and I'd already made an enemy of the upper middle class assholes known as the "Socs". </p><p>"Rosie, honey?" </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>My mom opened the door to my room, her face in its usual state of wistful despair. She used to have such a bright face, but it all changed two months ago. I wanted my old mother back, the one who smiled and danced around the kitchen and called me her sweet little flower.</p><p>"Your father and I are going out tonight," she said. "We're leaving soon."</p><p>"Alright, mom. I love you," I said with a rough, forced smile.</p><p>I hated my father. He was a jerk, and forced my mom to give up on every single one of her passions when they got married. He yelled all the time, and no matter how hard I tried, I was never good enough for him.</p><p>I missed my brother.</p><p>Two months ago, my brother had been walking home from a late baseball practice, when a drunk driver killed him as he crossed the pedestrian crossing. The man and my brother were both killed instantly. I'll never forget the horrible screams my mother let out after the police officers came to our front door. My dad, the terrible man he is, seems like he wants to forget Damien entirely. Everyday, I wear his leather jacket. It's too big on me and smells like sweat and body odor, but it smells like him.</p><p>"Well, there's nothing for me here, might as well take a walk," I muttered to myself, hopping off the bed, shivering as my feet hit the wood floor. I pulled off my pajamas (clothes that also belonged to my brother) and threw on a black miniskirt (ever since it was invented and became popular I have worn one as much as I could), white button up blouse, and a pair of black kitten heels. I swiped on a swatch of reddish-pink lipstick before running out the door.</p><p>Tulsa in spring was warm and sunny, and the air smelled like of flowers. I had always loved flowers, and I mean, given that my name was Rosie, that was kind of obvious. They gave everything a new sense of beauty, making everything seem good and wonderful and pure. Damien had loved them too, and before we left I had put fresh flowers on his grave every week.</p><p>I hoped whoever was there did that for him now.</p><p>I walked along the pavement, my shoes clacking against the broken concrete. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't rich either. We had to take what we could afford, and with all the funeral costs, it wasn't much.</p><p>A car, a nice Mustang pulled up on the side of the road, and I sighed. A bunch of Socs leaned out the window and whistled.</p><p>"Hey, pretty lady, you coming my way?" one in a wine-colored sweater yelled from the windows.</p><p>"Like hell! You have a left hand, use it!" I yelled back. "Quit being a pig and find out what self pleasure is like, because you sure as hell aren't getting it from any girls!"</p><p>The silence in the car was deafening. The boy in the sweater looked dead at me, his expression hard and terrifying. I gulped. I had dug myself even farther now.</p><p>"What did you just say to me?" he said with a voice so sickly sweet it almost made my teeth hurt.</p><p>Before I could even think, I booked it down the sidewalk, running as quickly as I could. A sprained ankle was a lot easier to fix than a beating by a bunch of Soc boys. The car thankfully turned the other way, but not before my ankle twisted and I collapsed into front of two greaser boys.</p><p>"H-hi," I said weakly, shoving blonde hair from my face.</p><p>"You okay?" said the taller one with dark brown-reddish hair and grey eyes.</p><p>"I ran from a bunch of Socs in heels," I groaned sitting up. </p><p>I looked at my ankle, and it was already starting to swell. </p><p>"My house is right down the corner, I can help," said the boy again.</p><p>"Thank you," I said with a smile.</p><p>"Johnny, help her up."</p><p>The shorter, skittish one with dark eyes scurried to my side. I gave him a smile, and he flushed. </p><p>"You boys are the sweetest," I said. "Thank you both."</p><p>"It's no trouble," said the reddish-haired boy.</p><p>"What's your name, Ginger?"</p><p>He flushed.</p><p>"I'm not that ginger," he said. "My name is Ponyboy."</p><p>"That's a uniquely amazing name. I'm Rosie. I just moved here."</p><p>"Rosie? That's pretty."</p><p>I turned my head to the boy on the left, the one who I was pretty sure was named Johnny.</p><p>"And you're...Johnny, right?"</p><p>"Y-yep," he said nervously.</p><p>He seemed sweet, if a little nervous and jumpy. It was funny ; the kids who were supposed to be delinquents had been nicer to me than any of the so called "respectable" boys.</p><p>I limped around the corner, and Pony led me to a small, a little bit worn down house. Johnny and Ponyboy helped me up the stairs, and Pony pushed open the door.</p><p>Inside, a stocky guy with a Mickey Mouse tank top bummed on the couch, his boots and everything on it. I was no Miss Manners my self, but even I knew that was wrong.</p><p>"Pony and Johnny brought home a chick!" whistled the boy in the Mickey Mouse shirt.</p><p>"She ran from Socs and sprained her ankle," Pony said. "Fell right in front of me and Johnny."</p><p>"Shut up," I grumbled, getting red faced. "I didn't see you."</p><p>"We're just teasing, sweetheart. What's your name?" asked Mickey Mouse.</p><p>"Rosie," I said, limping and falling on the couch.</p><p>"I'm Two-Bit Mathews, but I'd like to be called your's," said Two-Bit.</p><p>"No thanks, I decline your offer."</p><p>Ponyboy laughed as Two-Bit's mouth dropped open. I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the couch. My ankle was still in pain, and I needed to ice it. Thankfully, Johnny came in at just that moment with a bag. I hadn't even seen him leave.</p><p>"Thanks, kid," I said. "You're swell."</p><p>Johnny gave me a shy smile, looking up through his bangs. He didn't talk to me much, but I didn't really mind. Everyone was different.</p><p>"So, Rosie, I haven't seen you around, where are you from?" said Two-Bit. </p><p>"Des Moines, Iowa," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions. I hadn't even been able to explain to my own friends why were leaving. They all knew, but whenever I tried to talk, my throat clenched and I didn't know how to say it in words.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"What do you do for fun?" asked Ponyboy, sitting next to me on the couch.</p><p>"That's a lame thing to ask a chick," Two-Bit snorted. Ponyboy gave him a glare, and I stifled a giggle.</p><p>"Well, I like to sing. I can play the piano too. I haven't practiced in a while," I replied. "I...I just..."</p><p>My voice trailed off. I hadn't been able to sing since Damien died.</p><p>"Do you read?" Ponyboy asked, moving the conversation away.</p><p>"Yes! I love too read!" I said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Favorite book?"</p><p>"Lord of the Flies."</p><p>"Really? I love that book!"</p><p>Ponyboy looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He didn't seem to get much smart interaction, and I guess he was just happy to finally have someone. He was sweet, and I liked him. He was still bright-eyed and happy, and I admired that.</p><p>Just then, the front door opened and a tall, dark-haired boy with a impish grin stepped inside. My heart stopped, and I had to clench my jaw to keep it from falling to the floor. He was handsome, and I began to panic on how I looked. I flattened my hair and licked my teeth in case there were lipstick smudges. Two-Bit noticed and stifled a laugh. I stuck my tongue at him.</p><p>"Woo-hoo, who's the broad?" the boy said, eyeing me up and down.</p><p>"I'm Rosie Valentino," I said. "I just moved here."</p><p>"Where from? Heaven?"</p><p>"You are a charmer."</p><p>"I'm Dallas, or Dally."</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>I stuck out my hand, but Dally just looked at it and laughed. My face turned as pink as my lipstick, and I put it back in my lap with my other hand. Dally pulled out a Kool, and offered it to me.</p><p>"I don't smoke," I said.</p><p>The boys went wild. Well, at least Two-Bit and Dally did.</p><p>"If I want to sing I can't have my voice getting all raspy!" I fought back.</p><p>"You sing, princess?" Dally asked. "What are you, Lesley Gore."</p><p>"Like you even know who that is."</p><p>"I love Lesley Gore!" Pony said. Everyone looked at him funny. Apparently greasers just don't appreciate art.</p><p>"Yes, I do sing, I just haven't in a while."</p><p>Dally nodded. </p><p>I spent all night in the house. Pony's older brother and his friend, Sodpap and Steve arrived later, and they were both real gentlemen. Steve was a little rude to Pony, however, and I didn't like that. Johnny was pretty quiet, but did talk to me a little. I learned about the Curtis' life, and everyone else in the gang's too. I started school with them tomorrow, and bid them a farewell.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?" my dad ordered as I entered the house that night. Pony's older brother, Darry, had a pair of crutches he let me borrow, and had driven me home too.</p><p>"I fell and twisted my ankle. Some people helped me, and they were cool so I stayed with them," I said with a shrug.</p><p>My dad looked livid, but mom tapped his shoulder gently, and his face softened. </p><p>I left them behind to go get ready for bed.</p><p>I washed my face, combed my hair, set my alarm clock, and fell asleep, dreaming of a tall, dark-haired boy with the name of a Texas city...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>